Those High School Days
by Hearts Desire
Summary: {Fin} Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy. Non-slash. Everyone has memories they want to remember and times that thy all come up.
1. Default Chapter

A?N- I just found one of my old notebooks from about two years ago and this story was in it. It was the only one in it that was completed so I decided to post it here. I hope it doesn't suck. I really liked it. I've read it over and rewrote it a little so it should all make sense! AND, it was BEFORE my slash phayze!  
  
  
  
Title: Those High School Days (1/2)  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Disclaimer: Own no one. I wish I did, but hey ... we can't all be as lucky as Vince McMahon  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Jeff Hardy shut the door to his locker loudly. "I'm SO glad it's Friday!" he moaned to his best friend, Shannon Moore.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Me, too." Shannon replied, adjusting the strap og his heavy bag on his shoulder.  
  
"At least you don't have three tests on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, that's cause I'm passing all my classes!"  
  
"Hey, I'm passing all my classes!" Jeff protested, "They must use a different grading system on me or something."  
  
"A zero's a zero, buddy."  
  
  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and shoved Shannon by the shoulder. The bag on Shannon's shoulders was so heavy that he would have toppled over if it weren't for the lockers on the hallway sides.  
  
  
  
"Quit!" Shannon laughed as they headed out of the school and to Matt's car, "When're you getting your car back, Jeff?"  
  
"It isn't fixed yet. I gotta replace a cylinder and clean out the gas chamber. The entire thing is a piece of junk." Jeff replied, helping Shannon into the back of Matt's truck and getting in.  
  
"Hurry up, I've got people to get home." Matt said from the front.  
  
"Get a hold on. You're not that cool." Shannon said, sitting down in the way back.  
  
  
  
Some of the other guys in the truck laughed abd Jeff gave Shannon a high five. Shannon was the only one who ever had enough courage to tell EVERYONE what he thought. Jeff really admired him for that. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to Paul's house to drop him off. He kept checking the rear-view mirror, hearing Jeff and Shannon wihsper and laugh.  
  
After Matt dropped of Paul, he dropped off the rest of the guys, leaving only Jeff and Shannon. They both headed up to the front bench, sitting on the floor, playfully shoving and pushing each other as they doodled in one of Jeff's notepads.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you kids go sit back in the back?" Matt asked after Jeff turned a page in his book again.  
  
"Cause we don't wanna." Shannon replied in his thick country boy accent, "If we wanted to, we'd go. Sides, we'll be home in ten minutes."  
  
"No, we're dropping you off at your house. Brad'll be there in a few minutes and we need to talk. I don't want y'all interrupting us."  
  
"How d'you know we'd interrupt yous?"  
  
"Cause I know you two. You're always loud."  
  
"I'll be quiet." Shannon promised.  
  
Matt scaffed, "No you wont. You can hardly keep your trap shut for five minutes."  
  
  
  
"Matt, you can't send him home. He comes over erry day. Sides, he's my friend, not yours. You don't even like him." Jeff said, starting another picture for them to draw on.  
  
"You don't know what yer saying. I like Shannon. I like you, Shannon. See? I just told him."  
  
"Don't mean that you mean it." Jeff argued.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"Then why the hell won't you let him in the ring with you or any of the others? He's hardly in and when he is it's always in a short match with me or Joey ot Christian. Why not you or Marty or someone like that?"  
  
  
  
Shannon didn't let anyone answer. He knew why Matt didn't want him on with him and his friends.   
  
  
  
"Alright, enough. Quit fighting." he said, his mood noticably darkened.  
  
"Sorry, Shann." Jeff apologized.  
  
"Drop me off at home, Matt. I got some studying to do."  
  
"Y'sure, Shann? You can stay. I don't mind any more. I know you'll be quiet if you say you will." Matt said, turning into their subdivision.  
  
"No. I wanna go home. Scott'll be home from practice soon and he can help me with Geometry."  
  
"Shann, he said you can stay. He's sorry." Jeff whispered.  
  
"I know, it's fine. I'm not mad. I just ... I wanna get home."  
  
"If it's what you want, Shann." Matt said, turning onto Shannon's street.  
  
  
  
He pulled into the empty driveway of Shannon's house. Shannon grabbed his heavy bag, took a few books out that jeff had put in there, and got out of the truck. He waived good bye to the Hardy's before walking up the walk and into his house. Matt started the truck up again and drove the short rest of the way to their house. They were silent until they got into the house.  
  
  
  
"Y'know, what you said in the car really got to me." Matt said quietly, getting himself a drink.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's true. You never let Shannon on with you or anyone unless he is just going to do a simple moonsault or something. Like a five minute match with Christian or something." jeff replied, plopping onto the couch with the remote.  
  
"I don't mean to cut him down or anything like that. I just ..."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But any one of us could get hurt in there. Not just Shannon."  
  
"I know, I know." Matt sighed, "This has bothered you for a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Just cause he's smaller than the rest of us doesn't mean he can't do the same things we can. He's a better wrestler than most of us and you won't let him get in with anyone."  
  
Matt sighed, "I just don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"Let him practice for a little. I know he's good enough to go with you and the bigger guys."  
  
  
  
Matt thought for a minutes.  
  
  
  
"Alright." he caved, "We'll give him more time. But, if he gets hurt-"  
  
"Shannon knows that if he gets hurt, he gets hurt."  
  
"Alright, alright." Matt said guiltily.  
  
"Thanks Matt. You don't know how much this means to him. And me, too."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go call him and tell him he'll be working with Jason tomorroe instead of running camera."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shannon showed up bright and early the next morning. Matt couldn't tell who was more excited, Jeff or Shannon. They had stayed on the phone until at least midnight "working things out". Actually, matt had an idea that Jeff did most of the talking for once. They were both very talkative people.  
  
Shannon and Jeff were playing basketball in the driveway when everyone else got there. Jason walked up the drive, helping Shannon up since he had fallen on his ass when Jeff went for a slam dunk. Shannon brushed himself off then realized everyone else was there, shrieked and tried pulling Jason into the backyard.  
  
  
  
"Hold on there, little man." Jason laughed.  
  
"Come on!" Shannon begged.  
  
  
  
Eventually, Jason allowedhimself to be dragged to the back by the younger man. They practiced for about an hour, going relatively without anyone getting hurt. They did so the next practice, and the ones after that. Shannon was getting better and better at each practice.  
  
Matt had even started letting him have longer matches, and with the bigger guys, sometimes, too. Shannon was getting used to hitting the ring, too, which made it easier to do other moves on him.   
  
  
  
Matt got up from where he was sitting on the trampoline about four months later. He sighed and stretched, yawning before facing his brother and friend.  
  
"Shann, you wanna go do some moves ont eh trampoline?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Shannon said, climbing to his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
{Alright, i don't know if everyone knows the story about when Matt and Shannon were practicing on the "ring" when Shannon was 11. But that's what's coming up. If not, you'll just have to wait to find out! }  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

A/N-   
  
  
  
Title: Those High School Days (Part 1/2)  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. I am not that lucky!  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Once on the trampoline, Matt turned to Shannon. "Alright, cous, would you let me try a suplex on you?"  
  
  
  
Shannon swallowwed nervously and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Alright, com're. Here. Y'gotta lean forwards. Now you gotta jump when I start to lift you. Then, you gotta keep yourself straight up when I get you in the air. Just keep straight, okay?"  
  
"Mhmm." Shannon agreed.  
  
  
  
Matt set up Shannon for the move before lifting him into the air carefully, an arm on Shannon's spine and one under his arm. Jeff watched every move, not realizing until too late that Matt was too close to the edge to do the move.  
  
  
  
"Matt!" Jeff called, trying to stop his brother but he was too late.  
  
  
  
Matt landed the suples, causing Shannon to thit the hard edge of the ring. Shannon rolled off of the trampoline, hitting the hard ground and giving a quiet shout of pain. He curled into a small ball, clutching his ribs tightly. He could feel his face wet with tears and it felt like he couldn't breath, like his lungs were squeezing tightly but there was no air.  
  
He heard Matt jump to the ground next to him and Jeff sliding to his knees beside his brother.  
  
  
  
"Geez, Shannon. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Matt asked, afraid to touch Shannon and cause more pain.  
  
  
  
Shannon whimpered slightly, still holding his ribs. Jeff carefully pushed a strand of hair from Shannon's face where it was sticking to the tears.  
  
  
  
"Shannon, holy cow, let's get you inside. Matt, help me out."  
  
  
  
Shannon gave a yelp as Matt and Jeff somehow got him to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Jeff apologised, "But we gotta get you in there. Here, the basement."  
  
  
  
Matt and Jeff helped Shannon throught the door to the basement and sat him on teh couch. By now, Shannon couldn't stop himself from crying. It felt like his ribs were throbbing.  
  
  
  
"Now look what you did, Matt. Ya hurt him."  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Well maybe you should look where you're standing before you do a move next time!" Jeff yelled, glaring at his older brother.  
  
"I told you he would get hurt in the ring with up. Now look, he might have bruised ribs."  
  
"Bruised? I think they're broken!"  
  
  
  
Shannon gave an audible gasp that the brothers didn't seem to hear and tightened his hold on his ribs. He was dizzy and just wanted to throw up everytime his chest tightened.  
  
  
  
"Well what are we supossed to do? Call dad or something? Tell him what you did?" Jeff glared.  
  
"I'll call dad and Shannon's mom. You stay here and help him out."  
  
  
  
Jeff walked over to the couch as Matt headed upstairs to use the phone. Shannon had significantly calmed down, but still had a deathgrip on his ribs. He would whimper evey once in a while, a few tears still running down his face.  
  
  
  
"You okay, Shann?" Jeff asked quietly.  
  
"It hurts so bad, Jeff."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
  
  
Shannon let go of his sides so that Jeff could look. Jeff rolled up the loose shirt carefully.  
  
  
  
"Oh, geez, Shann. He really did a number on you."  
  
  
  
There was a dark blue/purple patch in the centre of Shannon's left ribcage that was risen slightly swollen. It was about fist sized. Jeff ran his fingers over it, pressing slightly and causing Shannon to give a light shriek.  
  
"Sorry." Jeff apologized again.  
  
Matt came down the stairs again a few minutes later, "Dad'd comin'. He's getting some ice. I couldn't get a hold of your mom, Shann. I tried every number. We'll try again later."  
  
  
  
Gil Hardy came down the stairs soon after with a towel, ice, and a cold rag. He went straight to the couch, moving Jeff slightly.  
  
"Shannon. Are you alright? Let me see."  
  
Gil lifted Shannon's shirt as well, but placed his palm over the large bruise. Shannon bit his lip, arching his back slightly and trying not to cry out.  
  
"Sh, sh." Gil soothed, "Sh, it's okay."  
  
  
  
Gil studied the wounded skin a little longer. Sinally he stood back up.  
  
"We've gotta get you to the hospital. Now, I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but you've definately broken some."  
  
  
  
Shannon whimped again. As if this day hadn't gone from bad to worse!  
  
  
  
"Matt, can you help him up. Lay him in the back seat and sit there with him. Jeffry, stay here and try to get a hold of his mother."  
  
"Alright dad. I'll talk to you later, Shannon." Jeff said, as Matt helped Shannon up and through the back door again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You remember that day?"  
  
"Of course I do! I was scared out of my mind!"  
  
"Me, too. I thought I had done life effecting damage!"  
  
"It hurt like hell."  
  
"I still can't believe you let him on with you."  
  
"Me either, I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
  
  
23 year old Shannon Moore pulled his blanket tighter aroundhimself as he looked through the fire at his best friend. Jeff ran a hand through his multicoloured ahir and laughed, "You don't think."  
  
  
  
"Speak for yourself, Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?!"  
  
"How many people do you know who jump motorcycles over fake volcanos?"  
  
  
  
Jeff thought for a minute. "Two." he replied, "Me and Shann."  
  
  
  
Shannon laughed and he and Jeff somehow found a way to give each other high fives without burning their arms.  
  
"You guys are nuts."  
  
"Not nuts, just crazy." Shannon sang back to Matt.  
  
  
  
"That day was kinda fun."  
  
"Oh yeah, so fun."  
  
"No, before you got hurt!"  
  
"Su-ure."  
  
"I swear!"  
  
"Right, Jeff."  
  
  
  
Matt laughed, listening to Shannon and Jeff argue back anf forth before Jeff tackled Shannon to the ground. Jeff began to tickle Shannon, knowing it drove him nuts. Shannon shrieked, begging Jeff to stop. Matt watched for a little before realizing that Shannon had a definate disadvantage.  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright. Let it up. Come on, Jeff, you're killin' the kid!"  
  
"HEY!" Shannon yelled, kneeing Jeff to get him off of him, "I'm not a kid!"  
  
  
  
Matt put his hands up as Shannon marched over. "Hey, hey, I never said you were, I just said it for some dumb reason!"  
  
"That was sarcastic!"  
  
"No it wasn't, no it wasn't!"  
  
  
  
Shannon gave a yelp as Jeff pulled him back, hard, onto the log he had been sitting on.  
  
  
  
"My ass!" Shannon shrieked.  
  
"Quit being so loud!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
  
  
Jeff laughed, officially ending the screaming contest.  
  
  
  
"You guys ... are dumb." Matt sighed, leaning back in his lawn chair.  
  
"That's not what he said the other day." Shannon muttered to Jeff just loud enough for Matt to hear.  
  
"Oooo, diss on Matt!"  
  
"Forget you two."  
  
"Kinda hard, doncha think?" Shannon smirked, causing Jeff to laugh again.  
  
Matt was about to reply when Shannon cut him off, "Y'know, Matt, you shouldn't even bother saying anything."  
  
"Yeah, me'n Shanny always have a smart ass comment to add to it."  
  
  
  
Shannon nodded in agreement. Matt glares. They sat in somewhat silence, since Jeff and Shannon were whispering to each other, for a while.  
  
  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
  
  
Jeff and Shannon looked up.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Whisper to each other like that. You do it all the time. Talking about me?"  
  
"No, just a habit."  
  
"What? Whispering?"  
  
"To each other."  
  
"But why?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
Both Shannon and Jeff shrugged. Matt rolled his eyes. Jeff sighed, he and Shannon leaning on the truck behind them. Every once in a while one of them would point at something in the sky and whisper to each other excitedly. Matt shifted in his chair, catching Jeff and Shannon's attention witht he plastic screeching.  
  
  
  
"Why don't ya sit over here with us, Matty?" Shannon asked sweetly.  
  
  
  
Matt smiled, taking a seat beside his cousin. He put his hands behind his head, leaning back onto the car, too. "We should do this more often."  
  
  
  
  
  
{Fin} 


End file.
